Rain Clouds
by kitcatgirl122
Summary: Edward Elric and his brother, Al, are taken through the Gate in one of Ed's dreams to another "world". It's as if they passed through the Gate once again. Once they are in the new world Ed meets a girl who he falls for. pairing:EdxHinata
1. Chapter 1

Okay I wanted to write another fanfic because I am kind of stuck on ideas for "Anime Hotel" so I asked her which pairing she would like to read. She asked for a EdxHinata.

I hope it is okay and that you like it. Please give constructive criticism and tell me if I should continue this.

Plus I don't own Naruto or FMA.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Introduction:**

**-Edward-**

Edward Elric walked through his days with emptiness in his heart and ideas running though his head. Honestly he didn't know what he was doing what-so-ever. He felt like he was on a different planet instead of a different dimension. It was better he guessed but in reality he felt alone.

Al was with him after he had crossed the Gate, but he felt like Al chose the wrong decision. In his mind Ed had hoped for Al to live a normal life without all the drama but here they were stuck in the middle of it.

'At least I got his body back for him,' Ed thought to himself every moment he started doubting the outcome. He looked to the sky and wondered what would happen next to them.

**-Hinata-**

Hinata Hyuga walked along the cobble stones steps in the Konoha towards her secret get-away place. Nobody knew about it but her. It was a quiet place deep inside the mountains. There was a completely different world there. There were Waterfalls, Rivers, another Forest, and animals as well. Whenever she felt like training by herself she would come here and practice her "water" jutsu with her abilities in the ninja world.

But sometimes she came there just to clear her head.

Ever since Naruto came back to the village she had started coming there a lot. Since they were in the academy she had had a crush on him. It was distressing on her because he never really noticed her because of her shyness. And when he did notice her it wasn't really the way she wanted.

It was of a different world that she needed. An escape. A treasure. A love.

One day she came to her hidden area once again and looked to the rocky ceiling, and she decided once and for all that she would give up on love...

At least she thought she did.

**Chapter 1:**

Edward looked over at Alphonse. It was another restless day in this new world that they had adopted. Al was drawing something up on a piece of paper. "At least he is still energetic," Ed thought, frowning, then said aloud, "What's that?"

Al looked up and held up the picture. It was Noah.

Ed asked Al, "What are you thinking about now?"

The younger blond looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "Home."

That word always angered Ed. It reminded him of what was lost in his life that he could never get back no matter how hard he tried. To him it seemed like he screwed up big time when he was so young and then when things started to get a little better they fell away and withered into dusty memories. By now Ed could swear he had a hole where his heart should be.

He got up quickly and stalked off to his bedroom. Taking off his shirt, he changed into another one. It was winter there but for some reason his room always seemed to get warmer at night.

Crawling into bed, the 18 year old looked up at the wooden paneling. He thought about what Al had said and started reminiscing in the good days at their old home, the place he so longed to be at now. Within minutes he fell into a deep sleep.

**-Moments Later-**

Edward didn't even know that Al had come into his room later that night. The younger Elric looked at his older brother, in his mind he thought, "Edward looks so much younger when he's asleep". Edward's expression was more pleasant than it had been in a long time.

It was a good moment.

Al didn't want to wake him up but didn't want Ed to worry later on. He reached out to touch Ed's auto-mail arm and gasped. He couldn't take his hand away yet but was amazed. For a while he saw Risembool with Winry, Rose, Armstrong, Hawkeye, and even Roy.

Then the young boy felt like tears were about to come gushing out of him; the next images were the worst.

Running through his mind he saw his Mother, Father, Nina sp?, and Hughes all laughing and all alive. Nothing would make Al think Ed would think about this since this was all Al could think about. Al could only cry about those things at times while Ed never shed a tear, "He must think it's his responsibility," they younger assumed. Noah was still upset with Ed for not taking her to his home and would only talk to Al.

The door creaked open as Al stumbled slightly away from Ed. He turned around and saw Noah in the doorway. "I guess I am not the only one with this talent," she whispered to him. Al looked at her in disbelief then touched his brother's arm again.

This time he saw The Gate.

xxxxx

_Ed looked up at The Gate. It was the same as when he remembered it. Now, though, he felt truly alone. _

_He wanted to open those large doors and surpass its power just to reach their home. But he knew that was impossible and so he dropped to his knees and did something he could never do in reality, he started to cry. He could never do this in front of Al, he felt he had to keep his younger brother as stable as life would let them be. _

_"Brother?" _

_Ed froze. Why was Al now in his dreams?! Was this some sick joke that his mind had come up with to punish him? Slowly he turned and then saw Al looking at him. _

_"Brother..." Al repeated. _

_Ed's eyes got wide with fear and turned toward The Gate. _

_Quietly Al said to him, "Noah says I have the same gift as her but this is different. I can actually be part of your dreams I think. I don't think she can. Brother... why are you thinking of the Gate?" _

_Ed saw fear and worry in his miniature double's eyes and knew what Al was thinking. "Don't worry Al. I was thinking of home." _

_Al nodded still looking different. There was a strange noise coming from behind Ed and he turned to look at it. _

_The Gate had opened slightly, revealing a new place. It showed a cave like place but in a way it was a world as well. Ed saw the image of a girl. She wore odd clothing but he couldn't see her face. But he could see her long black hair. It was really beautiful and Ed felt his breath taken away from him. _

_He started to walk toward the Gate and this mysterious land. He wanted to know more about this place, but in that instant the girl and the place disappeared and was replaced by a village. It looked like it might be interesting enough and it might be his only clue to that place, his only hope for an escape. _

_He continued to walk toward the Gate when Al gripped his arm tightly. Ed turned to Al and pleaded, "Let go of me Al." _

_Al just stared at Ed's face, it was impossible to read his thoughts now. "Al..." Ed whispered. _

_But still Alphonse wouldn't let go. "Edward you not leaving me again." _

_Ed's eyes went wide and he looked at the ground trying to hold back the tears that were almost trying to force themselves out. Yet again he was reminded that his life felt as if it had come apart. _

_Regaining control over himself Ed looked up toward Alphonse and murmured, "Let's go then." Al nodded and then the blond teenager turned around toward the Gate once again. _

_The two Elric brothers walked through to another world for the second time, but this time it was for a much better reason._

xxxxx

Envy looked at the two brothers in the world called Earth. It was weird being inside their house and not able to kill them directly. Being in this woman's body was annoying, what was her name?

Noam? Ha Ha!

That's right it was Noah.

"Ugh," Envy thought to himself, but within seconds something changed. There was a glimmering that formed around the two boys' bodies and they started to disappear.

Envy quickly ran over to them and grabbed Edward's foot. Wherever they were going, he was going too.

When they had reached a type of grassy area Envy ran off into the bushes and off to his plot.

**-Konoha– **

Sakura went around to her daily patrol area. She glanced through the trees, the bushes below, and the high grass. After a while she saw something glimmer on the ground.

She jumped over to it and her eyes widened when she saw what she had found.

Two oddly dressed boys.

They looked unconscious and as if they had been through seriously tough times even though they were so young. Carefully she put their arms around her shoulder. She noticed that the smaller boy's arm was made of metal. Instantly she had decided to take a look later and then she headed straight to the hospital. The pink haired girl placed them in the same room, guessing they were related.

Then she went to the Hokage.

xxxxx

Hinata walked along the dreary paths of the village. Her life seemed totally in balance but something was missing inside of her. Seconds passed when Kiba suddenly started running toward her.

She faced him and he said, "Hinata, the Hokage wants to see you and Neji. Naruto is out looking for him now. Let's go."

Hinata nodded and followed him through the trees. She wondered what had happened to have caused the Hokage to call for herself and Neji.

When they finally reached the hospital the Hokage stood outside and Hinata bowed and said, "Tsunade-sama may I ask what has happened? I heard that you asked for both Neji-kun and me. Is whatever this is that serious?"

Tsunade nodded her head once and then motioned for them to follow her but she said to Sakura, "Stay here and wait for Naruto and Neji."

As the two females walked along the corridors, the medical ninja's stopped to look at the three of them. They turned into a room and Hinata's eyes widened slightly. "Who are these two?" She asked.

They were both badly torn up and one had... Hinata's eyes widened even more when she saw the eldest Elric brother. "Does this boy really have a metal arm and leg?"

Tsunade nodded to her and said, "I would like you to check their chakra flow. I sense something different about them but can't place it. I thought that if you and Neji were to take a look at him then we could figure out how to heal him. The metal arm's friend is the same way but isn't as strong. It's obvious they aren't from here or anywhere near here. We hope to investigate later."

Hinata understood what she was needed for and walked over to Edward first. She was about to use her Byakugan when the smaller blond woke up.

xxxxx

Edward's golden eyes looked up at the girl. He was instantly reminded of the girl he saw through the Gate.

He sat up straight and then regretted doing that. Carefully he laid back down onto the bed, gasping in pain.

His eyes only looked to her even though three more people entered the room. He remembered her long black hair and then studied her face thinking, "so this is what she looks like." Then he turned to stare down at his auto-mail arm. He tested it out by trying to make a fist. It was working fine now, although it was a little rusty, he wished Winry were there to fix him up.

He also wanted to have his braid back, he was still only capable of putting it up into a ponytail.

Ed looked up at the girl and down to the bed and then up to the girl again. He put on a sweet smile and asked her, "So what's your name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay there you go.

Please leave a comment telling me what you think.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

A rush of fervent air attacked her in the midst of a sunset's moonrise. Her long black silky locks blew away from her face and towards the trees that were behind her.

Looking down at her arm, Hinata felt like this was a very bad omen.

Blood encased her left arm. She was in excruciating pain right now and dizzy from all the blood loss.

Her eyes found her looking at the trail of blood that was behind her now. All the while she was close to passing out, but she didn't call for help.

Trudging on, Hinata walked to the first house that she could find. Knocking weakly, she started to sway.

Nobody had heard her.

Sighing inwardly she sent out a small whistling noise that Kiba had taught her. She felt her eyes tugging downward but she forced them to stay up. Then while she waited her mind started to drift and once again her eyes started to flutter. Within minutes she could see Akamaru pounding toward her.

"Kiba…" She whispered as she started to see him running behind his friend. Kiba's eyes widened extremely when he saw Hinata swaying, then he saw her arm and he yelled, "Hinata!"

A happy smile crossed her face and she shuddered, "I'm fine Kiba. Keep your voice down please," then she reached for her pocket and handed him a sheet of paper. "Hand this to Tsunade-sama for me. Thank you, Kiba."

And with that she fell to the ground, finally letting her body take over her mind.

xxxxx

Waking from his deep sleep, Ed sat up.

It was his fifth day here and he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. He took a quick look at Al then got out of bed.

The moon was still up so he decided to walk around the hospital. He entered the hallway with little sound and walked through the halls. "This place is creepy at night," Ed thought.

Shadows clung to the wall and shrouded the smaller halls.

Bang, Bash, Screech!

His ears perked. There was a loud commotion coming from the opposite direction. Hurriedly he turned and ran toward the noise. He saw Tsunade yelling at some of what they called "medic-nins". They were outside a room and looked frantic.

Ed strolled over to the Hokage and said, "Hey lady, what's the big commotion?"

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw Ed out of bed and walking healthily. In shock she replied hoarsely, "Hinata Hyuuga is injured. She had received an important message during that period and so we need to know the entire story. Plus, she is a strong ninja that we will need if an attack hits. You met her when you arrived here."

Ed looked surprised and then guessed, "Pink Hair?"

Tsunade laughed and then told him, "No she was the girl with long black hair."

Edward felt his heart stop for a split second then he ran into the room.

The girl was surrounded by the ninjas.

He butted some out of the way and he saw her wound. It was a large gash from her shoulder down to her wrist. Just thinking about it made Ed shiver.

Hinata looked so peaceful, her eyes closed, a smile on her face, her hair smooth. It was almost as if she was asleep and not unconscious from blood loss.

He didn't pity her but he did fear for her. "Hinata…" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered just a tad bit and her heart rate showed that she could hear them. It was the first time he had said her name. When he had asked about it before, she didn't answer him.

When she had the reaction the medics all surround around her again.

The blonde backed away from the bed and towards the wall. He remembered her face and his heart skipped a beat.

"What's wrong with me?" he commented shakily. Soon he had gotten up and with his left hand on the wall, walked out of the room. His eyes were wide and he looked like he had when the transmutation of what? had gone wrong.

Tsunade saw him leave and wondered what he had seen for her wound wasn't as bad as it looked. She decided to tell him so she walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.

In that second he fell to his knees and retched on the tiling. Then everything was dark to him.

xxxxx

Hinata woke up early in the morning. The sun had just risen across the sky. Yawning, she got up and walked across to the window. Although the sun was out, dark clouds covered the sky.

There was a slight coughing noise coming from near the door. The raven-haired girl turned around swiftly and saw the blonde teen she had seen a few days back. He still wore the same white shirt and black leather pants. Hinata looked down at her clothes unconsciously and noticed that she was wearing a lavender cotton sun dress.

Blushing, she looked back at him and started to mutter incoherent words. Ed blushed too and explained. "Umm… the pink haired girl thought you might like that. I think her name was Sakura."

Relief flooded Hinata's face and she asked him sheepishly, "Why are you here?"

It was the first time Ed had heard her voice; his heart skipped a beat but he was clueless as to why. Smiling, he invited her, "Come with me and I'll tell you."

Hinata looked at him, shock written all across her face. She didn't even know this person; her ninja skills would never allow her to do this… or maybe they would. Make sure he wasn't a danger to the village. But she knew that wasn't the case. He just didn't have that kind of attitude; he was more likely to defend it even though he hadn't been here that long.

She must have looked reluctant because the blond pointed out, "You don't have to go you know. I just thought I could get to know you… or somebody in this place. It is probably a stupid idea anyway. Just forget about it. I think I'm just going to go now."

Hinata thought again quickly and decided, "Wait! I'd like to go."

Edward smiled widely and nodded gladly.

xxxxx

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hinata asked, giggling.

Ed looked happy and replied, "Almost… okay now!"

A wide smile crossed his face as he saw Hinata's surprise. He had heard about a wide grassy field and went searching for it most of the night before.

Hinata smiled broadly and commented, "Wow. This place is amazing!" Then she started to dance around like a little girl and then fell to the ground, laughing all the while.

Ed watched her, still mystified in her presence. She called over to him, "Come and tell me about yourself."

The teen gracefully walked over to her and sat down softly, "What would you like to hear?"

Hinata pretended to mock thinking then commented, "Why not your name for starters. Maybe your parents, childhood memories, old friends, why you're here, that boy you were found with, hold old you are, why you seem different from most people your age. Stuff like that."

Ed's eyes went huge then thought about those questions.

Hinata watched his face calmly. Usually she would be so shy around somebody like him, but for some reason she was as comfortable with him as with herself. He gave her confidence without either realizing it. He looked at her with those stunning golden eyes and she felt her breathe taken away although she tried to hide it as best she could. She enjoyed listening to his voice when he talked; it was deep with manhood yet light with childhood, there was an innocence that was also there. In other words, to her, his voice was as much a mystery as his background.

Within a few seconds he began, "My name is Edward Elric. The boy I'm with is my younger brother Alphonse. I'm 18 years old and he is 10."

Smiling Hinata nodded and then started, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I have a little sister named Hanabi; she is 10 years old now,"

She looked at Edward then wondered if he was going to answer her other questions. Curious she prodded, "What about your past?"

Ed's eyes darkened and then he looked up at the sky and said, "It looks like it is going to rain soon."

Hinata looked at the sky and whispered, "We've been out here a while. Maybe we should head back, they're probably worried about us." Ed looked sad and asked her, "Won't you stay for just a song or two? Please?" Ed looked at her and saw his want for an escape in his eyes. Nodding she stood up and told him, "Oh all right." The golden eyed boy beamed at her and started singing a song he learned from Noah and the gypsies. "He has a beautiful voice," Hinata thought. Out of enthusiasm the 15 year old girl stood up and started to dance. Her body flowed with the rhythm of the song. She twirled, swayed, jumped, skipped, and even brought Ed to his feet and got him to dance with her as he sung. It was a moment Hinata never regretted for her entire life, one that she would most definitely remember. When the song was done they fell to the ground once more.

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" Hinata asked him.

Ed thought about it and he replied, "A face. How about that one?"

"A bear. What about that cloud over there?"

Chuckling Edward replied, "A flower."

They continued to stare at the sky; unconsciously Hinata touched her bandaged arm.

The boy noticed her shift positions and he sat up. Grabbing her arm gently he inspected it for a few slight seconds then looked into her eyes. "Who did this?" Ed asked.

Hinata looked back at him then replied simply, "Some other ninjas." Edward didn't look pleased by that and so Hinata continued, "I was on a patrol. Some ninjas came along asking for the Alchemist's brother. They gave me a letter to give to the Hokage as a warning and marked my arm to show they meant what they wanted. I'm sorry Ed but at the time I didn't know you were an Alchemist so I couldn't tell you."

He got up and took Hinata's hand. They walked to the Hokage's office and knocked on her door. There where footsteps inside and then Sakura opened it. She gasped when she saw them, probably guessing that they had been in bed all day, but let them in anyway.

Edward let go of Hinata's hand and then walked to Tsunade's desk. He grit through his teeth, "Where's the letter?"

Calmly Tsunade looked at him and replied, "I'm sorry boy but you are not authorized to see that letter. Please return to the hospital immediately."

He made a face full of impatience then asked more forcefully, "Give me the letter, now!"

The Hokage looked shocked and Sakura almost punched him in the face but Hinata held the pink haired girl back, the Hyuuga's eyes pleading. The blonde woman handed him a slip of parchment and Ed skimmed over the words. After he had reread the letter three times his eyes where wider than anybody had seen them. Then he ran towards the window and pounded against the wall many times. Tears gushed out of his eyes as he knew what they would be facing. He felt Hinata come up behind him and put her right arm on his auto-mail arm, and she let him cry.

Edward didn't understand his reaction; not even a small bit. It was obvious that he might have been over reacting but he didn't understand anything. His mind kept going over his time here, his confusion over Hinata, Al, and even pink hair and Tsunade. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!" he screamed at himself. All you could hear in the office was the pattering of rain starting to fall from the sky, it continued to get faster and louder; it was surrounding the room with a foreboding silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys! I wanted to upload this sooner but my computer lost all the memory, which included the word documents, and I lost all of the previous inspiration. Thankfully I got it back

I hope you all like it!

Edward crossed the roof top about a dozen times, always speaking word for word the letter. Why had it been such a big deal to him? Why was it so familiar? None of it made sense. The lines flew around his mind, occupying its full capacity. Even Al or Hinata could get his mind away from that note. Slowly, the blond took in a deep breath and reiterated the note to himself once more:

When the Night's Day

Goes through a shade of Grey

A Plague will follow through eternity

Even the signature was odd. It was just a drawing of a palm tree. Why in the world would a palm tree be in that note? Even more so, why did it sound so familiar? Ed knew he had thought about that too much but that's what scared him the most. It was a surreal feeling he had when he read the note. He didn't know he could feel even more scared then he already had in his lifetime.

Looking up, he caught a glimpse of the stars. There were some things that caught his distinction clearly on that note, just as the stars had caught his attention. The capitalization on some of the words wouldn't normally be capitalized; like Grey. Or Plague. And there is no Day during Night. This was so puzzling no one could figure this out. But if no one could figure it out, why did he react so strongly. It was almost as if he knew the answer already although why wouldn't he remember it then.

A door opened and the boy turned around. There she was, standing in the doorway with a tan jacket and black pants. Her silver eyes shone but were still wary. He started walking over, with a huge smile across his face, to her but she held her hand out, stopping him. Uncomfortably and grudgingly he stopped then hoarsely asked, "How are you feeling?" He saw that her hair was back in a pony tail for the first time. It suited her well, showing her neck and face more, giving her a softer image.

Quietly she said, "The Hokage requests your presence. Ed blinked a few times. Had he heard her right? She had sounded all business, void of emotion even. She hadn't spoken like that to him before. Was everything all right? "Hinata…" he whispered more to himself than to her. She flinched from the words. Then, as if she hadn't flinched at all, she raised her head with those traitorously beautiful eyes which now were filled with defiance. Was it just him or was she about to cry as well? He wouldn't get that answer because she left then.

Edward raced to catch up with Hinata. Louder and more desperate he said, "Hinata!" She stopped and turned to him. Anger filled her eyes now. Anger directed towards him. His stomach fell or did it feel as if it was punched? He didn't know and didn't care. Inside he was dying. "What did I do?" he asked her so softly.

Xxxxx

The gentleness of his voice stung her. How could he have done that and still be this nice. Her stomach hurt, bending over she cupped her stomach and started to cry. The cry helped, she may have felt weak and helpless but she also felt alone.

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her still wounded arm that she remembered that she wasn't alone. Looking up, she saw his face. It was beautiful in the way only angels could be. His eyes, oh his eyes, they were like liquid gold. Her stomach cramped up again and the tears began gushing out once again. Those eyes she was still looking at were now filled with even more worry and concern and, worst of all, hurt.

Why did he do it? Why did he do that terrible thing? His hand cupped her face, wipping the tears away. Gently he asked, "Hinata…what did I do?" She just looked at him, trying to hate him. Trying with everything in her to hate him but she couldn't. Those eyes of his, they were so innocent, so loving.

He leaned down. Their faces just inches apart. A radiating blush flew to her face. Hinata was thankful for the tears running down to cover her flushed face. "Why…?" she whispered. And then she tilted her head up and kissed him. His lips were soft. The feel made her shiver inside as she continued leaking tears. Ed seemed startled and tried to pull away at one time, but she wouldn't let him. She couldn't. Not if she wanted to stay sane.

Xxxxx

Finally Hinata let him pull away. "Hinata what happened?" he asked her again. This time she gave him his answer, "How could you attack Tsunade-sama?" Shock rippled through his body. What in the world was she talking about? He wouldn't hurt the Hokage. He, gently, touched her wound and replied, "Hinata I think this wound is making you hallucinate." She jerked away from him. Almost in a puppy like grow she said, "I know what I saw." He tried to come closer to her but she just kept moving away from him. Finally he got too fed up. How had they been kissing one moment, the sweetest kiss he had ever had, and then get into…this!

Trying to keep his voice even, Ed said, "I didn't hurt the Tsunade," but those Hyuuga looked at Ed only in disbelief. Attempting to have reason reach her he asked, "When did I "attack" Tsunade?" Hinata looked confused but said, "A few minutes before I came up here. You attacked her and then ran outside the room, toward the roof. Where I found you now." She said the last sentence as an accusation. He thought back. It did seem like the perfect frame but he didn't hurt the Hokage.

"And what did I look like when I attacked her? What did I look like afterwards? Did I look at you at all?" He asked her quick as a bullet. Still confused but not losing the accusation in her voice she replied, "You looked determined, afterwards you looked grim but content," her voice started to falter, "and you did look at me. You looked straight at me and Sakura and…and said, 'Oh look two puppies to go with the mother dog."

Ed was shocked. "I wouldn't say that. I didn't say that!" Anger pulsed through his veins and then he froze. He knew who was behind this. He understood what was going on. How everyone had gotten here he didn't know but he knew who attacked Tsunade. Edward knew who was framing him. And most of all, he knew, no he remembered, where he read the note before.

Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for taking so long to update. Leave comments/favorite! Thanks for reading


End file.
